


Too Late

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Genma/Sakura. Guy solo smut while he's fantasizing about our beloved pink haired badass--guy of your choice, but heavy on the "I can't tell her how I feel" yearning please!!!!





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/gifts).



> fineillsignup asked: Oooooh I hope I'm not too late! I was moving all day yesterday. I'd love to read some guy solo smut while he's fantasizing about our beloved pink haired badass--guy of your choice, but heavy on the "I can't tell her how I feel" yearning please!!!!  
> \----------------------------------  
> I hope this meets expectations—it’s been months since I wrote smut!  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Genma x Sakura (one-sided)

Her perfume still hung in the air.

Closing his eyes, Genma let the warmth in his small apartment suffuse him as her scent wrapped around him. Or, he liked to think it did. Slipped around his shoulders and wrapped itself around him, comforting him with its asylum. The way she did.

She and Kakashi, along with a few others, had joined him that night. Catching up, as they did, on everything that was happening—or not happening, as Anko had complained.

“My neighbours would appreciate the ceiling and walls remaining intact this time,” he’d chided her.

“Then stop eyeing Sakura and giving Kakashi ideas!” Anko had snapped back.

Immediately Genma had doubled his self-control, before realizing Anko was just trying to get a rise out of him. She hadn’t seen him watching Sakura. Of course not. He was not out to get his best friend’s girl. It was just hard, sometimes, to not look at her. Hard to not lean into her if they were sitting on the couch sharing a bag of chips. Hard to not get lost in what she was saying, to focus entirely on her, to do things that he knew would get her attention and make her smile and focus on him and react to him and maybe think about him in the way he thought about her.

No. No, he was very careful. He was attentive, that was all.

He knew what she liked, because they spent time together. Kakashi was his best friend. Kakashi was her boyfriend. Of course they spent time together. It didn’t mean anything.

He opened his eyes when her scent faded away. When he became too used to it and couldn’t smell it anymore.

She had sat at the couch for most of the evening. Tired from working in the hospital, she’d said. He knew it was more than that.

Genma knew she’d been on an ANBU mission the entire week previous. Knew because he was on her team. Kami, the fates conspired against him actively, didn’t they?

Sleeping beside each other at night, taking turns on watch with their third teammate. Watching her back when they fought; their skills were complementary, with his focusing on short to mid-range while hers were long-range and defensive.

She was such a fantastic ninja, though. How many others could sort through the attack scenarios she could? Could understand the exact amount of control it took to incapacitate an enemy and keep them talking while not permanently injuring them? Who else held such explosive power in their fists and could fine-tune it to reach exactly the spot it needed to to reduce a wall or barrier to nothing but dust?

And who could heal every wound imaginable?

And she was just so genuinely kind to those around her. Listening to her banter with her best friend, Ino, was hilarious. He’d overheard them more than once in the village, and kind of wished he could just hang around them sometimes and listen.

How? How had Kakashi won her over?

The man was head over heels for his girlfriend. Few could tell how deep Kakashi’s feelings truly ran, but after so many years together, Genma could. He knew Kakashi was deeply in love with Sakura.

And that was why Genma tried to find ways of getting them out together. So they could make each other happy, because the two of them deserved to be happy.

He looked around and turned on the television, finding a random movie to watch before closing his eyes and laying back on the couch.

What would it be like, to have her? To be the one she turned to when she wanted to be held?

What would it be like to be the one who could lean into her and kiss her when she tilted her chin up and closed her eyes, instinctively, knowing that his lips would meet hers?

His brows furrowed as he tried to cut off the train of thought, as he always did, before it always turned to—

—her lips, so soft. Kissing his. Kissing his jaw.

Tasting him.

He groaned low in his throat.

Too late.

His left hand clutched at his thigh, fingers sinking into his jeans as his right hand loosened his belt, under his shirt.

Tasting him more thoroughly, running her hands down his body, feeling his muscles jump beneath her palms.

He shucked his pants down, springing free through the parting in the front of his shorts.

He knew Kakashi was no monk. He knew that Sakura would enjoy her time with her boyfriend.

Genma also knew he could make her scream his name and beg, if given half a chance.

Kami, he would worship her.

He cupped his balls, stretching them out, stretching out the fantasy in his mind.

Anywhere she wanted, he would. No questions asked. He would find places for them, whatever she wanted, if it would put her in the mood. He would make her want. He would make her want him.

It would be his hands guiding her hips to his room, to his bed, to his. It would be his hands caressing her soft, firm body. His hands slipping the nightie from her shoulders. His hands stroking her naked back and hair as she gasped and bore her lust out.

He circled himself and squeezed at the last thought. Imagining the sight of her head leaning forward into the crook of his neck, then tilted back, exposing her throat to him, her hands in his hair, gripping it tight as he—

—his breath caught, his stroking faster, his eyes clenched shut, her scent surrounding him—

—”Genma—!” she would half-gasp, half-whisper in want, in surprise, in love, damnit, because he loved her, every part of her, and he just wanted a chance.

His grip tightened, hips rose, hand dug into his thigh as the whine rose in his throat, oh kami, just one chance with Sakura, that’s all he would ever want—

—to be with her and hold her and love her and promise her everything—  
He widened his feet, planted them in the floor, his head bent forward as the sweat ran down his back, his shoulders went taut, his lower back tightened and tingled in warning.

—he would make love to her.

The light flashed white behind his eyes as he released with a gasp of her name, shaking with the adrenaline and desire only she could stir in him, her silhouette against the shadows of his bedroom fading from his mind.

Breathing hard he collapsed onto the couch again. Physically satisfied, if lonely and somewhat ashamed.

It took a few minutes, but he eventually peeled off his shirt and used it, and some kleenex, to clean himself up.

The knock at his door sent a shiver down his spine.

He recognized that chakra signature.

He glanced down at himself before tossing the shirt into his bathroom and flipping the tv from the movie to a random porno he found on the triple-x channel.

Leaving his jeans half-unbuckled and low-slung on his hips, he went to the door and answered.

“Hey,” he said, greeting Kakashi.

“Here. Forgot to give this to you earlier. Sakura said we shouldn’t give it to you in front of others,” said Kakashi, handing over a creamy, thick white envelope.

Genma’s throat tightened.

“What’s this?” he forced out, feigning ignorance.

“We’re throwing a garden party,” said Kakashi in mock-falsetto.

The sick rose in Genma’s throat, but he humoured Kakashi by opening the beautiful, hideous invitation.

“Finally popped the question, huh?” he asked, reading it.

Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura cordially invite you to join them in the happiest day…

Kakashi shrugged.

“It’s time to settle down.”  
“Raise more dogs?”

It was Kakashi’s turn to chuckle.

“More than dogs,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Genma’s blood ran cold.

“Anyway, reply back officially with the card. Sakura’s handling it all.”  
  
“Because if you had done it it would have been in crayon on the wall of ANBU HQ,” quipped Genma. The queasiness wouldn’t abate. Kami, he may be sick all over Kakashi’s shoes.

“Pretty much.”

“Well, congratulations, man,” said Genma. Dizziness had set in. He reached out and shook Kakashi’s hand.

“Thanks,” said Kakashi. “Oh, one more thing. I need a best man.”

“You know I’m there.”

The tension in Kakashi’s shoulders disappeared.

“Thank you. I owe you. Anything you want. Sakura said she would castrate me if I asked Guy.”

They bid each other goodbye, before Genma turned back to his empty apartment.  
  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
